inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginsui Chieri
Ginsui Chieri (銀水智恵理), also known as Myra Silver in the english dub, is the goalkeeper of Terah's Terrians. Later name: Matatagi Chieri. Background She is an alien from Terah (a planet which is similar to Earth, as it also inhabits humans). She is an orphan girl, taken in by the Royal Family and is serving as one of their maids. A Terrian girl she is, she serves as a maid for the Royal Family in Terah. The King and Queen of Terah had passed away, prior to her employment. The Prince of Terah was kind and nice to her while his sister, the Princess of Terah was mean, cruel and abusive; yelling at her for every mistake, striking her for every time she does something 'offensive'. Appearance She has long ivory white hair with silver highlights, her hair is braided down into a crown-like princess-braid. She also has unusual lime-green eyes. Her skin is really pale, ghostly pale. She also hides scars and bruises in her skin. 'Personality' She is a shy, polite, well-mannered lady with signs of gentleness. Her soft voice gives her the innocent type. She lacks strength, aggression and violence; she also thinks everyone should be at peace rather than war. She is also unspoiled and is a 'follower than a leader'. Calm and collected. She is shown to be paralyzed around intimidating people and even those who hit her as well as those who are about to raise their hands/fists. (as a result from her abuse from the Princess of Terah) 'Plot (Galaxy)' She is also shown to be a member of the audience in the Grand Celestial Galaxy Tournament, only for her to be shown as a skilled tactician thanks to the information she has collected while watching the matches. She is soon revealed to be the goalkeeper of her team, which the captain is the Prince and Heir to Terah. 'Plot (after Galaxy) ' Sometime after Galaxy, the princess of Terah had fallen ill and died while the Prince is unable to rise up and become King of Terah, as he had married Lalaya Obies and is now Faram Obius' King. So, Chieri- the adopted daughter, was made princess and heiress of Terah. It had taken a while for the Terranians to accept her as their future queen. Years later, she had married Matatagi Hayato and had two daughter, Hamuko and Himeko. Her daughter, Hamuko, would soon later become queen. But due to Hamuko's Inazuma Organization involvment, as well as her newly Shadow powers; Hamuko had put Terrah and its people in danger because of her uncontrollable abilities. Hamuko soon ran away from Terrah and into the Shadow Realm; because of this, her younger sister, Himeko, was made queen instead. Chieri is shown to be deeply worried and misses her daughter. 'Hissatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *GK Pillars of Terah *GK Fist of Terah 'Soul' *'SOUL '''Yajuu (a monster from Terah who looks likes a combination of the yeti, bigfoot, a chimera and a dragon) 'Trivia''' *Info bout OC: She is an alien from Terah (a planet which is similar to Earth, as it also inhabits humans). She is an orphan girl, taken in by the Royal Family and is serving as one of their maids. *Love Interest/s: Matatagi Hayato, Ibuki Munemasa, Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou. *Birthday: April 1 *Seiyuu: Hekiru Shiina (Celestia Ludenburg from Danganronpa) *Likes: helping people out, dressing up in costumes, animals, comic books, the television, good strategies *Dislikes: those who look down on others, abusive people, discrimination, racism, those who treat people as not equals *Hobbies: serving the Royal Family of Terah